Recordes
thumb|200px|Página inicial dos recordes Os Recordes (Hiscores em inglês) é um lugar no site de RuneScape onde mostra a experiência de todas as habilidades de qualquer jogador. Para que os jogadores estejam classificados nos recordes, é necessário: *Estar entre as 2 milhões de pessoas em qualquer habilidade; *Ter no minimo nível 15 numa das habilidades (13, 363 pontos de experiência); *Não estar banido - quando banido você é retirado dos recordes, e quando é desbanido, você volta ao normal. *Os moderadores da Jagex não aparecem nos recordes pelo facto de poderem alterar os seus níveis. Moderadores de Jagex também possuem contas reais. Estes são apenas contas regulares, sem poderes especiais que os moderadores da Jagex criam para se divertir. Eles são jogadores regulares e não há maneira de saber que eles trabalham para a Jagex se não revelarem esta informação (e normalmente eles não fazem). Há muitos jogadores que visitam os recordes para comparar com outros jogadores, ou amigos. Hoje em dia é muito competitivo para entrar nos recordes, e os jogadores top disputam entre si para garantir 200 milhões (experiência máxima) em várias habilidades. Os recordes são actualizados cada vez que o jogador sair de sua conta. A cada 6 horas é atualizada a posição do jogador (se ele estiver no jogo ou não). Nível mínimo O nível minimo para que o jogador fique classificado é 15 - tem que estar entre os 2 milhões de jogadores. Se no caso de o jogador estar no nível 15 mas não está entre os 2 milhões, será preciso que ele pegue o level mínimo dos 2 milhões. A tabela a seguir mostra os actuais níveis mínimos para cada habilidade para ser classificado nos recordes. Nas actividades, o nível mínimo para entrar no rank, é totalmente diferente, é feito por pontos. Galeria 2006-2007_recordes.jpg|Recordes em 2006-2007 Recordes_principal.png|Recordes Hiscores personal.PNG|Página de um jogador nos recordes onde mostra seus níveis Recordes comparacao.png|Comparando os recordes de dois jogadores OldHighscores.jpg|O antigo top 2.000.000 dos recordes Curiosidades thumb|Um erro nos recordes * No início de julho de 2008, houve um rumor de que um ícone de uma habilidade nova apareceu no Recordes. No entanto, este rumor foi confirmado como falso pelo moderadores da Jagex. Porém, muitos ainda acreditam nela, conhecida como "Sailing" (navegação em português). *As habilidades Caça e Evocação foram acidentalmente revelados pelos Recordes, antes mesmo de serem lançados. *Evocação foi lançado em 11 de janeiro de 2008, e nos Recordes, apareceu como "undefined" (indefinido em Português). *Em 1 de julho de 2008, quando o RuneScape HD foi lançado, começou a ser usado no rank, que o jogador teria que estar entre os 2 milhões de Jogadores na habilidade, a Jagex colocou como aviso, quando o jogador não teria nenhuma Skill no rank "You have to be in the top 2 million in a category..." *Atualmente (atualizado desde 28 de dezembro de 2009) há 472 jogadores com todas as suas habilidades no nível 99. *Em 26 de outubro de 2009, 10 Pessoas de seus 15 Skills não pagos, tem nível 99 (jogadores gratuitos (F2P)). *Em 2 de setembro de 2009, alguns jogadores que tem nível máximo 2376, apareceram nos Recordes aparecendo com nível 2.377 Total, em vez de 2376. (como aparece na foto). *Mod Fetzki declarou que o Hiscore terá melhorias, como declarou em uma entrevista. Links externos * Recordes do RuneScape en:Hiscores Categoria:Site Categoria:Interface